Eobard Thawne
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= Eobard looked up to the Flash who was his hero and tried replicating the process that gifted Flash with his powers. He was eventually successful but the process warped his already twisted personality and granted him the speed of the Negative Speed Force. Although polite, Eobard is also proven to be quite arrogant, self-righteous, overconfident, somewhat cruel and sadistic. |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Negative Speed Force Conduit: Thawne created his own negative version of the Flash's Speed Force, with its own unique energy signature, which he can tap into as normal speedsters do with the positive Speed Force. The Negative Speed Force grants him the ability to move at incredible speeds, among many other superhuman powers. ** Superhuman Speed: Thawne is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Thawne possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Enhanced Agility: Thawne's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** Enhanced Stamina: Thawne's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** Enhanced Strength: Thawne possesses sufficiently enhanced strength. ** Negative Speed Force Aura: The Negative Speed Force manifests a protective aura around Thawne's entire body that shields him from the negative effects of moving at super-speed, such as air friction and kinetic impacts. *** Superhuman Durability: Thawne can resist tremendous kinetic impact forces with ease. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Negative Speed Force, Thawne generates his own unique energy signature. This lightning emanates off of him as red electrical arcs from all around his body, and from his eyes as streaks, especially when he moves at super speed. *** Electromagnetism: Due to the electricity generated from his body, Thawne possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which he uses to control his suit's armor. Every time he releases his suit from his ring, the pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. *** Fatal Touch: Thawne can use his negative energy to rapidly drain a person's life-force, by creating an electrical field around their head and focusing it with his hands. ** Enhanced Senses: The Negative Speed Force grants Thawne enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** Molecular Acceleration: Thawne can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** Intangibility: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Regeneration: Thawne can regenerate from injury much faster than any normal human, and is able to regrow whole body parts. ** Shock Wave Projection: Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. * Time Deceleration: Thawne could control the flow of time by slowing it down, while still moving at a normal velocity. His lightning turns black while using this ability. |-| Skills= * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Utilizing his speed, Thawne created an effective fighting style to combat all types of material opponents. * Historiography: Thawne is very knowledgeable on world history and culture, spanning from the 21st century all the way to ancient times. * Intimidation: Thawne's intimidating presence can be attributed to his immense power and sociopathic mentality. * Multilingual: Thawne speaks English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu. * Pedagogy: As a professor, Thawne shared his vast knowledge regarding the Flash and the Speed Force with others. * Genius Level Intellect * Deception * Tactical Analysis |-| Weaknesses= * Criminal Insanity Paraphernalia Weapons= |-| Armor= * Costume |-| Accessories= * Costume Ring Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Zoom served as Flash's counterpart in the Crime Syndicate. * Zoom had a mocking laugh as his catch phrase: "Ha-haah!" |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Dan Stevens. Category:Characters